Only Fools Rush In
by CLRight
Summary: With the threat of yet another nuclear apocalypse, Clarke along with Skaikru and a handful of allies must find away to not only survive but live. After all shouldn't life be about more than just surviving.


**ok so here is the complete first chapter**

 **The will to win is the will to prepare to win.**

The rain grew heavier as the sound off hooves and snapping twigs filled the leaders ear's narrowing her dark eyes she looked forward into the thick forest in front of her that constantly lit up by the lighting above; gritting her teeth she snapped the worn leather of the reins against the scared skin of her trusted horse as if, willing him to move faster.

" _The horses need to rest Rain_."

Rain knew the warrior was right; they had left their village at first light not stopping until they had reached their destination late in to high sun. They could have made it before the sun was high, as they had many times before but that was a luxury, a luxury that now, much like Polis lay in tatters.

Entering Trikru territory was always tense; the only trading post that was willing and ordered to trade with her was deep in Trikru territory. As Rain expected they had ran into trouble an hour or so after leaving the trading post. It was a savage attack but thankfully they were well prepared albeit outnumbered, they managed somehow with a little help from a young warrior to get away with their lives.

The brunette growled as she tuned to look at the young blonde woman riding by her side. She held the rains in one hand as the other held tightly on the body of a young woman that was placed in her care a few miles back.

"We must get back to the village!" The lose strands of Rains hair clung to her face as she whipped her head around to look over her shoulder to see her fellow warriors falling behind.

She couldn't blame them for falling behind she herself was feeling the effects of the ambush, her vision still hadn't cleared up from the sickening blow to her temple.

Closing her eyes in an attempt to shake the growing fog from consuming her mind Rain let out a long breath before opening her eyes. Frowning as she looked at the fragile body that bobbed lifelessly in her companion's arms. Reaching over she took the brunet from the blonde, once she was confident she had a secure hold on the girl Rain nodded at the blonde. " _Taim yu drag raun, taim yu ge ban au!"_ she yelled snapping the reins once again in return her horse galloped towards the forest disappearing from sight.

.+.

Reaching the borders of her village Rain slowed her horse dropping the reins she ran her free hand over his mane as he trotted through the oak gates been pulled open by the village guards.

Seeing two of her personal guards rushing to her side Rain gave a slight nod in greeting "Take the girl to the healer's tent; she is to be tended to as our own." Gently she passed the young woman down to the muscular bold man who quickly turned on his heels.

Taking the offered hand Rain dismounted her horse "Mochof Lukas" pulling the bag from the saddle Rain handed over the reins to Lukas before turning to the village guards. "The others shouldn't be far behind, if they are not in the village within half a mark close the gates." Not wasting a second more Rain rushed through the center of the village towards one of the three stone buildings.

The guards at the steps of the center building quickly straightened up seeing their leader approach. Taking the few steps two at a time Rain rolled her eyes as she pushed through the thick pelt that now hung in replace of the door that until six suns ago had been. Rain fiddled with the buckles of her armor as she rushed through the building up to the first floor. "Vanessa!" reaching the landing Rain gripped the wall with both hands dropping the bag she was carrying as squeezed her eyes closed desperately trying to push away the dizziness as her head began to spin once again. Hearing movement from beside her, her hand quickly shot up stopping the guard in her tracks. "Ste daun weron yu ste kamp."

"Rain?" the soft voice traveled from the right as a tired looking woman quietly closed the door of the room she had just been in her floor length dress flowing behind her as she moved quickly across the corridor. "What happened?" Reaching Rain, Vanessa carefully took Rains face in her hands as her eyes scanned every inch of her face. "Osir don ge jomp op" she spoke softly almost as if she was embarrassed.

"yu laik branwada yongon." Shaking her head Vanessa dropped her hands to the younger woman's hands "come with me, I'll fix you." Rain shook her head dropping Vanessa's hands as she turned to make her way to the room Vanessa had come from. "I can't, I need…" Vanessa's soft caring hand wrapped around her wrist lightly tugging causing Rain to turn and look the older woman in the eyes. "What you need, is to come with me. You can do her no good like this." She spoke softly seeing the storm building with in the younger woman. "She is how you left her." Reaching down Vanessa picked up the bag handing it to the guard telling him to take it to the room she had just come from. Receiving a nod she returned her attention back to Rain as she led her in the opposite direction.

.+.

Shaking his head Bellamy slammed his hands against the table causing Raven, Abby and Marcus to flinch. "This is bullshit and you know it, I should be out there looking for her!"

"it's too dangerous for us to be out there right now, we no longer know who our allies are, if we even have any left." Kane replied as calmly as he could manage. The constant threat of attack had everyone on high alert. "We have people out there looking for Octavia."

"No! They are looking for O. That's exactly why we should be out there looking for her, we can't trust them." Abby shifted in her seat leaning forward. "Bellamy, you need to calm down shouting isn't helping anything, I understand…"

"Calm down! You want me to calm down? Ice nation are marching, my sister is out there alone. She needs me!" his voice cracked as he looked over at Marcus who meet his stare "Clearly she doesn't." the mumbled words pasted the brunettes lips as she rubbed her aching leg "what?" she looked around at the fore sets of eye's that landed on her. Clearing his throat Marcus stood from his chair "Maybe we should reconvene after we've had some rest…" "No I want to know what Raven has to say."

.+.

Three rapid knocks brought Rain's eyes up from the scatted parchment lad out on the table in front of her." Enter." Rising from her seat Rain watched as Lukas made his way over his eyes roamed over the woman in front of him to the cluttered table. "Did you at least eat?" moving from her spot she offered a soft smile as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Is there something, you need Lukas?"

"The girl she's awake, I have her outside." Nodding her head she looked over his shoulder towards the door. "Then bring her in."

.+.

"Octavia will never forgive me, will she?" his head turned tear filed eyes lifted to meet dull blue. "Bel…" she whispered tiredly as she stepped in to the room brow creased. "Maybe not, but she'll come around, understand it wasn't your fault." Slumping back in the chair he dropped his head "I should be out there; even if she doesn't need me, I… need her! She's all I have." Settling in the chair opposite him reaching over Clarke gently placed her hands on top of Bellamy's.

"Hey, listen to me." she squeezed his hands pleading him to look up. "You're worried about her I get that so am I we all are, but you're forgetting. Octavia's smart, she knows Trikru territory, and she's not going to get herself in to something she can't handle. She just needs time"

Looking up from their hands he swallowed dryly "how long did it take you?" his eyes searched Clarke's as he moved one of his hands on top of hers. Closing her eyes Clarke let out a shaky breath "Too long, Indra is leading a small band through Trikru, if Octavia is within the borders we'll know."


End file.
